destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Bay City Hippie Chicks
The Bay City Hippie Chicks are female hippies from Bay City. Overview The Bay City Hippie Chicks are the second most common hippies in Bay City after the Bay City Hippies, and come in different types and can be found all over Bay City. They appear to be not so bright, but cheery and energetic. Quotes *''"Are you transcending?" (witnessing Body Snatching) *"Who are you!?" (witnessing Body Snatching) *"I've never made it with an alien." (alerted of Crypto's presence) *"Jesus, the fuzz!"'' *''"Bad trip man, bad trip!"'' *''"I loved you in 2001."'' *''"Trickies!"'' *''"Whatever you do, don't eat the yellow one!"'' *''"Woah, it's imploding!"'' *''"Is that my brain on drugs?"'' *''"Charleton Heston!"'' *''"You can't spell psychedelic without psycho!"'' *''"Help, I've got some sort of purple haze all in my brain!"'' *''"OK... no more shrooms for Starshine."'' *''"Oh my god! A walking vibrator!"'' *''"We've got some reports of badasses going around."'' *''"Little green phallic symbols!"'' *''"Hey, are you olding man?"'' *''"Ooh, synesthesia! Dangerous colours!"'' *''"Are you from Oakland?"'' *''"Oh my god, it's LBJ! Ahhh!"'' *''"Flashbacks!"'' *''"Help, my tail's on fire! Oh wait..."'' *''"Little green toddler, ahh!"'' *''"Woah! Now I'm really seeing things."'' *''"I am so... turned... on!"'' *''"Make it stop!"'' * "Don't screw with me Jerry, I'm tripping!" ''(witnessing something) * ''"Keep it together, Starshine, keep it together." * "What's the buzz? Tell me, what's a-happening! Hehehehe!" * "Whatever, I have no attention span." '' * ''"Is it the pigs?" * "Alright, who spiked my chamomile?" ''(After Forgetting) * ''"God, I am so buzzed out." * "Yes master, point!" * "Right on!" * "You are the lizard king. You can make me do anything." * "Whatever you say, baby. I am so in the mood!" * "Mellow out, man." ''(bumped into) * ''"Suddenly, I'm not feeling non-violent!" * "How do you like a nice Hawaiian punch!?" * "I hope Prudence isn't at the park again. If I weren't a pacifist, I would kick her stuck-up rich girl ass!" ''(The Alien Who Probed Me thoughts) * ''"That Prudence thinks she owns the park now she's Bongwater's old lady! Bitch." * "Prudence Kane isn't nearly good enough for Coyote Bongwater. She's nothing but a bourgeois dilettante! If she gets up on that stage, I might rip her stuck-up guerrista hair out! Bitch." * "Prudence Kane snaps her fingers and we're all supposed to come to the stage to hear her big announcement? Coyote Bongwater needs to get his head together. His old lady is a serious drag!" * "It's so real, I can almost smell my hair burning!" * "Oh baby, I am SO hot!" * "Come on baby, light my- YIKES!" * "Ahh, fire - The devil's only friend." * "Let me stand next to your--- Oh, that's me." * "Ooh, ooh, at least you could stone me first." * "Free love my ass!" * "Ouch, not groovy, man!" * "Hey, that's Governor Nixon's job!" * "Sweet Sweetback's at the Bijou tonight. Melvin you sexy chocolate badass!" * "Nicholson is so foxy, if only I could find a guy who talks like him." * "One more college boy tells me to put out for the good of the revolution I swear to god I'm gonna kick his ass!" * "Now that artists are running movie studios, this golden age of American filmmaking will never end!" * "Couldn't we at least wear socks? Would that be so bad?" Trivia *Presumably due to texture glitches, the black and blonde-haired models have uncolored pixel strands on their hair, and when their bodies are disintegrated, their dresses do not disintegrate immediately, disappearing after a few seconds after the body. *The blonde-haired models resemble Michelle Phillips, a musician famous for being a member of the band The Mama's and The Papa's. This is clearly shown in their concept art. Gallery Bay City Hippie Chick1.jpg|A Bay City Hippie Chick in the streets. Coyote Bongwater with two Hippie Chicks.png|Two Hippie Chicks with Coyote Bongwater. Bay City Hippie Chick2.png|Another Bay City Hippie Chick near the Golden Gate Park's area. Bay City Female Hippie Headshot Concept Art.png Bay City Mulatto Hippie Headshot Concept Art.png Bay City Mulatto Hippie Concept Art.png Bay City Female Hippie Concept Art.png See also *Rainbow Honeysuckle *Prudence Kane *Summer Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! 2 '' Category:Humans Category:Hippies Category:Females Category:Bay City Characters Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Minor Characters